


come across the universe between you and I

by firstlove_latespring



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Drinking, Jealous Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, chaeyeon and yuju make a cameo!!, happy birthday mingyu, let me have my soft gyuhoon, monsta x voice: A LITTLE JEALOUSY, wow theres a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlove_latespring/pseuds/firstlove_latespring
Summary: Jihoon didn’t think that he’d be the type to get jealous in a relationship, but he totally is.~a gyuhoon birthday fic for our best pup, kim mingyu!!!
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131





	come across the universe between you and I

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea in my notes about jihoon being jealous but instead of being like aggressive or angry he’d just be clingy and soft instead and try to monopolize mingyu. i wrote this in just a day so it might not be the best but this fic is completely self-indulgent so... HAHA
> 
> the title is from baek yerin’s across the universe. go check her out!! her music is Amazing!!
> 
> hope u enjoy some soft gyuhoon!!!

Jihoon didn’t think that he would be the jealous type in a relationship. He never really got around to seeing if he was the type in his previous relationships, all fleeting and fast. Mingyu is his first serious boyfriend, a huge development from their former arrangement of just being friends with lots of benefits.

Normally, Jihoon would scoff and roll his eyes whenever his friends would act up because of jealousy. He’s seen his share of Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s petty fights about people asking for Jeonghan’s number. And he’s been the shoulder to cry on when Soonyoung overreacted about Chan hanging out with his same age friends.

He didn’t think he’d be the jealous type. But three drinks in at another one of Jeonghan’s parties, he overhears a pair of girls talking about how nice Kim Mingyu’s arms are and the ugly black pit of possessiveness starts stirring in the pits of his belly. 

He’s sitting on the couch, trying to play it cool, but all he wants to do is get up and tell those girls that his man is off limits.

“What’s the problem, Jihoon?” Seungcheol asks him from the seat next to him, “You look like you’re about to fight someone.”

“Did Seungcheol and Seokmin mess up your studio again?” Jeonghan also asks, from the comfort of his boyfriend’s lap. “They’re so gross. Especially this one.”

“Hey, I cleaned up after myself this time!” Seungcheol pouts, jostling the man on his lap to get his attention. 

“No, no, I’m fine,” Jihoon mutters, trying to keep eavesdropping on the pair behind him. He doesn’t even care about the time his friends trashed his studio and just pointed fingers at each other when he made them clean up. Those girls might go and approach his boyfriend soon if he doesn't do anything. “Have you guys seen Mingyu?”

“There!” Jeonghan points across the room. “I found the giant pup!”

Jihoon follows Jeonghan’s finger and spots a head of brown fluffy hair by the wall. Mingyu’s talking animatedly with his hands as he laughs out loud with Seokmin and Minghao. Jihoon breathes a little sigh of relief to see Mingyu surrounded by friends and not anyone seeking to jump him.

Jihoon looks behind him for the girls, but they’re nowhere to be seen.

He sighs, a weight off of his chest.

“What’s got you like this?” Seungcheol asks, brows furrowing as he frowns. If there are people who speak with their eyes, Choi Seungcheol speaks with his eyebrows. “Did you and Mingyu fight again?”

“No, no, we’re fine,” Jihoon tells him, in a small voice he continues, “I just heard some girls talking about Mingyu and I was afraid that they’d try and ask him out.”

“But you know Mingyu wouldn’t do that Jihoonie!” Jeonghan reminds him, “He waited so long for you to agree to start dating so I don’t think he’d even entertain the idea of being with someone else when he’s already with you.”

Jihoon blushes and nods. Jeonghan is right. Mingyu wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. Especially not since they’re barely one month shy of actually dating and not just fooling around. Jihoon purses his lips out as he takes another sip of his spiked cola.

“Unless someone’s a little jealous…” Seungcheol realizes. It only takes a moment for him to switch gears. “He is! Jihoonie’s jealous!”

“No, I’m not!” Jihoon tries to deny it but he can feel how his face is heating up. He starts huffing and pouting. “I just think that those girls that were behind us shouldn’t go after a taken man.”

“Jihoonie so cute!” Jeonghan coos at him, trying to get his hands on one of Jihoon’s scarlet ears. “You were looking so constipated but turns out it’s just emotional constipation.”

Jihoon groans, trying to fight off Jeonghan’s grabby hands and failing when the older manages to pull on a warm lobe. 

“You know it’s okay to be jealous, Jihoon,” Seungcheol tells him, “It shows that you care about Mingyu. It would be worse if you didn’t give a shit at all.”

“Or if you went all macho fragile masculinity and tried to fight them,” Jeonghan giggles, taking his hand off Jihoon to pull at his boyfriend’s ears.

“Hey!” Seungcheol protests. He looks like a little kid trying to defend his honor. “It was one time!”

“It was a lot of times,” Jihoon reminds him. Jeonghan nods, now squishing Seungcheol’s cheeks, making the older's pout even more prominent. “It’s because you’re a Leo Sun with a Libra Mars.”

“I don’t know what that means!” Seungcheol whines, looking up at Jeonghan.

“Anyway, Jihoon, jealousy is perfectly normal.” Jeonghan continues, ignoring how his boyfriend is now on his phone googling about his star signs. “I don’t think you’d be the type to get aggressive but, ah, I guess now’s the time to see. Look over there.”

Jihoon does look, and sees that the two girls from earlier, one with long dark hair, and another with a full on fringe. They’ve managed to strike a conversation with Mingyu, who probably doesn’t even know about their intentions. Seokmin and Minghao are nowhere to be found.

“Her nose is really nice,” Jeonghan remarks. Seungcheol wraps his arms around him tight. “But your nose is cuter, babe.”

“No, they’re just talking,” Jihoon tells himself, taking another shaky sip from his cup. “I shouldn’t interrupt just because I’m being silly.”

“You’re not being silly, Jihoonie,” Jeonghan assures him. “You’re really cute though when you’re jealous. You look like a grumpy kitten.”

That sentence makes Jihoon down the rest of his cup.

He feels a little woozy as he sets down the cup on the coffee table. And then Jihoon hears Mingyu bark out a laugh, a sound Jihoon thinks should be reserved for him. Who are these girls making his boyfriend laugh and give them attention?! They should know that Jihoon doesn’t like sharing.

As he continues watching them, Seungcheol and Jeonghan are comparing birth charts. Jihoon should calm down and tame the simmering sensation inside of him. People talk to Mingyu all the time. He can’t just go around telling off people because Mingyu isn’t _his_ per se, even if they are dating exclusively.

The girl with the cute nose looks like she’s asking Mingyu something and then Mingyu nods. He rolls up a sleeve to flex his biceps. And that would have been fine, but then the girls reach over to touch. Jihoon boils over, red, and jumps up from his seat to go and get his man.

“Jihoon, where are you going?!” Seungcheol calls after him. Jeonghan, meanwhile, is cheering him on, “Go get him, kitty cat!”

Jihoon hobbles over to his boyfriend with a determined look on his face, ignoring the catcalls from his other friends as he weaves through the crowd. He doesn’t even know what he’s going to say. All he knows is that he needs to be near Mingyu and the reassurance of their relationship.

The girls notice him first as he approaches, giving him a surprised, “Oh!” 

Mingyu is still rambling on about something about his camera. Jihoon reaches out to give Mingyu’s sleeve a tug as he calls him, “Minggu…”

Mingyu turns to him and his eyes shining bright, giving him a dazzling smile. Anyone with eyes would know that Jihoon is Mingyu’s favorite person. Soon enough, there's a strong arm wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him close.

“Jihoon! Hey!” Mingyu beams, as Jihoon holds onto Mingyu’s shirt. “This is Chaeyeon and Yuna! Chaeyeon is in the same department as me and Yuna’s in the performing arts department with Seokmin!”

If Jihoon had been more sober, he might have been polite enough to acknowledge them, but all he could think about was getting Mingyu and getting Mingyu to focus on only him. He nods at the girls, but quickly wraps his arms around his large pup. He presses his chin into the side of Mingyu’s chest as he looks up at him, pouting, “Minggu, I want to sit with you…”

“Okiedokes!” Mingyu tells him, pulling him closer to his chest. He smiles back at the girls with just a hint of being apologetic. “Sorry, I think my boyfriend is a little drunk. But I added you on Katalk already so just message me if you have any questions!”

“Sure,” the girl with the fringe thanks him. She seems nice but Jihoon's head is buzzing and can’t remember if her name was Yena or Luna or...

“Come on, let’s go sit down,” Mingyu says, lowering his arm so that he’s holding him by the waist as he steers Jihoon to the couch. 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan are now sitting on the floor arguing about their moon signs. “Baby, no one is a perfect match.” Jeonghan says to an upset Seungcheol. “This is just for fun! Don’t take it too seriously.”

“I just want to be 100% compatible with you.” Seungcheol says, sounding close to upset. But Jeonghan simply laughs and kisses him square on the nose. “And you are, babe.”

“Hey!” Mingyu greets them, still holding a pouty Jihoon. The couple in question stare at the two for a moment before greeting them back and then proceeding to whisper into each other’s ears.

Jihoon just _knows_ that they’re probably talking about him but he buries his face into Mingyu’s shirt to take a big, fat whiff of Mingyu’s cologne to calm him down. 

“What’s with you tonight?” Mingyu asks him, amusement clear in his voice. “Not that I’m complaining because I really like it when my boyfriend is all clingy.”

“Nothing,” Jihoon shakes his head. He motions for Mingyu to take a seat. “Sit down please.”

Mingyu compiles, as he always does when Jihoon asks him for anything. He plops down on the couch and stretches his arm out on the back of it, waiting for Jihoon to sit next to him. But instead, Jihoon sits down on his lap, earning him a surprised but pleased sound from Mingyu.

“Is it my birthday today?” Mingyu jokes, as Jihoon makes himself comfortable on top of his boyfriend. “What’s got you like this, Jihoon? How much have you had to drink?”

“It’s nothing, I promise,” Jihoon murmurs, turning so that he can bury his face into Mingyu’s neck. An arm settles around his waist, while his other is gently cupping the side of his face, making Jihoon look at him.

“But seriously, what’s up? Did I do something to make you upset?” Mingyu asks him. But it’s just too embarassing for Jihoon to bear. He shakes his head, stubborn as a mule. Mingyu looks worried and Jihoon not talking isn’t helping at all.

”Jihoonie’s just a little needy because he saw you talking to those girls earlier,” Jeonghan speaks for him. Jihoon tries to shoot him his best glare but it’s not that effective. Even Seungcheol has an evil grin on. “I smell some jealousy...”

Jihoon groans, hiding his face in his hands. He’s so embarassed for being so silly. He just wants to evaporate. 

”Jihoon, come on. Look at me please,” Mingyu asks him in a soft but firm voice. Jihoon shakes his head, feeling the weight of Mingyu’s gaze and his own shame pinning him down. Mingyu sighs but moves fast as he puts his hands on Jihoon’s waist. Jihoon gasps when Mingyu lifts him up to rearrange him on his lap so that he’s straddling Mingyu, his legs on either side of his boyfriend’s thighs. 

If Jihoon was embarrassed before, he’s full on mortified right now. He tries to wriggle off of Mingyu but the younger wraps his arm around his waist, preventing him from escaping. Mingyu is looking up at him with a serious expression that it makes Jihoon gulp. His throat feels dry and he wishes he had another drink.

“Just listen to me, okay?” Mingyu says, holding him firm and close.

“Okay,” Jihoon agrees. He puts his head down and his hands begin picking at non-existent specks on Mingyu’s shirt. He knows that his blush has spread to his neck and ears too.

“Chaeyeon and Yuna were just asking about my workout routine,” Mingyu begins to explain. “Yuna said that she saw my post of when I went kickboxing with Seokmin and asked about the place.”

Jihoon nods along. That does make sense. There's a sense of clarity that begins to appear in the haze of Jihoon's mind. That’s probably why they touched Mingyu’s arms too. Jihoon would really appreciate it if the ground just swallowed him up and if his friends weren’t snickering while they listened in. 

“Please don’t worry too much, Jihoon. I love only you and you should know that,” Mingyu reassures him. Jihoon feels his heart breaking. There’s just too much love for it to hold.

“I feel like a dummy now,” he grumbles, throwing his arms around Mingyu’s neck and embracing him tight. “I’m sorry I got jealous and took you away from them!”

Mingyu chuckles, kissing the side of his head. “It’s okay. You know that I only have eyes for you.”

“Awww...” Jeonghan coos. Jihoon had momentarily forgotten about his friends. But Jihoon doesn't want to pay them any attention, all he wants is to stay in Mingyu's arms. And if Jihoon were sober, he’d already be kicking to get off Mingyu, usually too shy to be all touchy and clingy in public. But tonight, he’s had enough drinks to stay on Mingyu’s lap and kiss him.

It’s short and sweet but Jihoon hopes that it’s enough to send a message, not just to Mingyu but to anyone else lurking around his boyfriend.

“Ah, you’re so cute when you’re jealous,” Mingyu grins at him, canines peaking out in delight. “So cute and clingy.”

“Shut up,” Jihoon grumbles. And Mingyu, because he is Jihoon’s best and favorite boy, complies, leaning up for another sweet and soft kiss from his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos, a comment, or a bookmark if you liked it. if u didnt then dont tell me bc i will Cry!!!! huhu
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> find me on my writing twt [@honeydokyeom](https://mobile.twitter.com/honeydokyeom)


End file.
